<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Married Life by Ynconnfessions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955019">Happy Married Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynconnfessions/pseuds/Ynconnfessions'>Ynconnfessions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguments, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynconnfessions/pseuds/Ynconnfessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kotaro's had a happy life with there son artaku and there lives get flipped over by one advent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Married Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto wakes up with a cute Akaashi in his arms, he smiles to himself and shakes Akaashi lightly. "Akaashi, it's time to wake up." Bokuto says with a warm smile. Akaashi's eyes flutter until he was fully awake, Akaashi's eye met with Bokuto's. " Morning Bokuto san." Akaashi says to bokuto. " Hey how was yesterday? Did you have fun with Kenma and Oikawa san?" Bokuto asked while kissing Akaashi's forehead.</p><p>"Yeah I have fun, but I would of had more fun if you came." Akaashi replies, Bokuto shakes his head. " Then who would take care of the house and after Artaku?" Bokuto yells, Akaashi gets up. He changes to his normal wear, a white shirt with a navy jacket and some black pants. While Bokuto wears a grey shirt with with shorts, They both walk down stairs and into the kitchen.</p><p>"Akaashi can we make pancakes??" Bokuto asks as he looks at Akaashi with puppy dog eyes. " Sure but your cleaning up."  Akaashi replies as he kisses as well as a hug. Bokuto gras the bowl and Akaashi grabs the ingredients. " Akaashi what do we do first?" Bokuto asked, Akaashi sighs and they 'make pancakes'. </p><p>After preparing the table they heard pitter patter they knew he was up “Moring Papa and Dada!” Artaku said while hugging Bokuto. Bokuto picks ups Artaku “ Hey Artaku, wanna have pancakes for breakfast?” Bokuto says. Akaashi gives Bokuto a glare “ We made pancakes Artaku.” Akaashi places the pancakes on the table. </p><p>" AKAASHI COME EAT NEXT TO ME~! " Bokuto yelles making Akaashi ear feel like there gonna explode. " Bokuto hun your to loud!" Akaashi yells at Bokuto, Akaashi sits down at the table, they eat together as a happy family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>